Shadow Queen Daisy Escapes from France and Gets Grounded Deleted Scenes
Transcript *(November 27, 2017) *Ashley: Shadow Queen Daisy, you have visitors who want to see you! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. When Christmas comes, Santa Claus will give you lumps of coal and you will be going to court for escaping from France! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. I very mad at you for escaping France, making a grounded video out of Weatherstar4000video and making a fake VHS opening yesterday! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. I'm so furious at you for making a grounded video out of me after you escaped from France! *Daniel Tiger: *O the Owl: *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. You will be getting lumps of coal and will be going to court on Christmas day this year! *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and it's your own (CENSORED BY TRAIN WHISTLE) fault for stealing my ROFLcopter! Don't steal it again along with my tacos and my IWAY cookies because I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my M4A1 gun! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Mario: *Luigi: *Toad: *Toadette: *Princess Peach: *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. If you let Dora kidnap me to tickle torture me, I will let Tiger the Cat come and beat you up! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I agree with my brother! *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. I hate you and I hate your videos because of you escaping from France! *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. I'm extremely mad at you for escaping from France! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. I agree with Timothy Brisby! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. I'm very furious at you for escaping from France! *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse. I'm very enraged at you for escaping from France! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. For your punishment, you will get no fast food places for a really long time! *Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham. The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Shadow Queen Daisy: No! (X30) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Olivia Flaversham: It doesn't matter Leland! Those are the only things you'll have to eat from now on so you could grow big and strong like Dragon Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates to rip off Kim Jong Un's head and destroy him along with North Korea's military and end it's nuclear weapons program and unify the Korean peninsula under South Korean rule and slaughter Bashar Al-Assad and destroy his regime along with ISIS! *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. You have been a very, very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine! *Anderson Host: I'm Anderson Host. *Principal Eric: And I'm Principal Eric! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:Deleted scenes